pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP025
Summary Walking through a desert, Alex, Nikki and Salvadore arrive in Neon Town. In the city, a man bumps into Alex and is infuriated. Before the situation could escalate, Officer Jenny steps in, sending the man on his way, and tells Alex and his friends to find a hotel to sleep in. Later, Team Rocket shows up in town and Butch bumps into the same man, who punches him repeatedly over the head. The next morning, as Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore come out of a hotel, they notice several people arguing with one another. Deciding to leave right away, they head to a forest outside the city and spot a Jigglypuff. Alex checks Jigglypuff's data on his Pokedex. Nikki expresses her desire to catch one and calls out Horsea and it uses Bubble on Jigglypuff. The little pink Pokemon gets upset and cries. The gang then finds out that Jigglypuff has a problem with singing. Nikki apologizes for attacking it earlier and hugs the Pokemon. She then decides that they should teach it to sing. Hiding and spying on the gang, Team Rocket decides they want to use the Jigglypuff to put the people of Neon Town to sleep, in order to steal their Pokemon. They reveal themselves to the gang while wearing costumes and proceed to sing their motto. Alex send out his Farfetch'd to battle and Butch sends out his Spearow. Farfetch'd's Cut puts Spearow into a spin, resulting in Spearow's Peck hitting Team Rocket instead. Nikki calls her Horsea and orders it to blast Team Rocket away using Bubble. Afterwards, Nikki gives Jigglypuff some lessons on breath control when singing. Salvadore also helps it by giving it a fruit that can help make its throat feel better. Jigglypuff takes a bite and instantly starts singing. Nikki requests Jigglypuff to sing. It obliges and starts singing beautifully. Meanwhile, Team Rocket, hiding amongst some grass, sets up a tape reel recorder and a connected boom microphone to capture Jigglypuff's voice. As Jigglypuff sings, everyone falls asleep. When Jigglypuff notices everyone sleeping, it inflates itself in anger, goes through Alex's backpack, pulls out a black marker, and scribbles markings all over their faces. It also finds Team Rocket sleeping and tries waking them up with Pound. Unable to wake them up, Jigglypuff scribbles on their faces as well. Alex, Nikki, and Salvadore wake up, only to find their faces covered with markings. They rub it off and see that Jigglypuff is mad at them. Nikki realizes that they must have fallen asleep during the performance and apologizes to Jigglypuff. Meanwhile, Team Rocket finally wakes up and see their faces are covered with markings. They rub it off and proceed to check the recording. Unfortunately, the recorder did not capture Jigglypuff's singing and recorded their loud snoring instead. Salvadore suggests they take Jigglypuff to perform for the sleepless people of Neon Town. Once the stage is set, Jigglypuff starts singing into a microphone and begins to pull a crowd. However, its voice echoes throughout Neon Town's restaurants and gambling dens, causing everyone in the town to fall asleep. Team Rocket, whose ears were not plugged in properly, fall asleep as well. Once Jigglypuff is finished, it gets upset with its dormant audience and goes on to scribble markings on everyone's faces. The next morning, Alex and his friends wake up, only to realize what happened. Jigglypuff is nowhere to be seen, and they assume it must have left out of anger. When the townspeople wake up, they seem friendlier to one another; the man who bumped into Alex earlier even apologizes to him. Nikki call outs for Jigglypuff, though there is no response. Team Rocket awakens and leaves the city looking very happy despite their latest failure. Major Events * Nikki tries to catch a Jigglypuff, but decides against it upon finding out that it can't Sing. * Butch's Spearow is revealed to know Peck Characters Humans * Alex * Nikki * Salvadore * Officer Jenny * Butch * Cassidy * Neon Town residents Pokemon * Horsea (Nikki's) * Farfetch'd (Alex's) * Spearow (Butch's) * Jigglypuff (anime, debut) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes